Galbatorix's Plan
by Texas Twister
Summary: When a strange man meets with Eragon to give him a gift, Eragon's dragon rider life is changed forever. Just to add to that Murtagh is back and more powerful than ever. Sumary sucks but the story is great.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any characters except the ones I created. If I did there would be no Eragon.**

A man walked across the Burning Plains. On his back was a large sack of what looked like potatoes. The man was very muscular. His face was pinched with muscle and black with soot. His arms were the same. Ripped with muscle, but black with soot, which probably came about by the means of a fire. His legs were muscular, but not black with soot. He grunted which probably had something to do about holding the sack. A guard walked up to him and demanded," Who are you and what is your business here." The man did not reply, he just kept walking toward the castle."Sir answer me or you will be killed immediately!" That got the man's attention. He stopped, dropped the sack, and started rummaging through it clearly looking for something. "Sir if you do not answer me you will die." It was at that sentence that the man pulled an object. It reflected blue on to the guards face. In awe the guard dropped his sword. "You may pass." This was the man he was warned about. Nasuada told him if a man walks up to him and pulls out an object like the one he saw, let him pass. For he is her guest. Embarrassed the guard picked up his sword and opened the gate.

Eragon and Roran were in Eragon's room. Once again Eragon was explaining his life since Carvahall. He was at he part where Saphira and Eragon find Murtagh. That was when Saphira entered his mind_. Eragon, a strange man has entered the castle. I do not like the smell of him. OK, Roran and I will go check it out_, Eragon replied. "Eragon, what did she tell you?" Roran asked. He was beginning to tell when Eragon and Saphira talked. "She told me that a strange man has entered the castle." "Then what are you waiting for? Lets go!" So Roran and Eragon raced down the stairs and stopped in front of Nasuada's door. "I think we should tell her," Eragon said. "Good idea." Eragon told the guards the password, and they knocked on the door. "Come in," a stern yet soft voice said from inside the room.

Eragon and Roran walked in and were astonished by who was sitting in front of Nasauda. A man full of muscle was sitting there. Blackened with soot it looked like he would ruin the chair, but Nasuada did not seem to care. "Shadeslayer, Roran, I would like you to meet Qorum." Qorum stood up and at his full height must have been about six feet five inches. "Nice to meet you Shadeslayer. It is an honor," Qorum said. His voice was very deep and booming. "Nice to meet you too, Qorum," replied Eragon. "This is my cousin Roran. He is a fierce fighter and I owe him my life." "An honor to meet you Roran, cousin of the great Shadeslayer." Right as Roran was going to reply back, Nasuada interrupted him. "So Eragon, what did you come in here for?" "It is quite strange actually. Saphira said she saw a strange man walk into the castle, so Roran and I came done to warn you, but as a see it was just Qorum." Qorum smiled as if this was just an every day activity. "So Eragon why do think Qorum is here?" asked Nasuada. " My guess is as good as anybodies," he replied. "Well Qorum is here to give you a gift. You might want to call Saphira. I am fine with her looking through the windows." "OK," Eragon said_. Saphira, that strange man you told me about is supposed to have a gift for me. Nasuada told me you could watch through the windows. _Eragon told her._ OK, I will be there soon. You better not let him give that gift to you until I'm there. _Saphira demanded. "Saphira is coming, she says she will be here soon," Eragon told everybody. Sure enough Saphira was there immediately. As Nasuada saw her she opened the window so Saphira could stick her head through the opening_. Hello Eragon. Hello Saphira_. In awe Qorum's mouth hung open. "Go on Qorum, she won't hurt you unless you attack Eragon, which would be a very unwise decision," Nasuada told Qorum. Staggering Qorum opened the sack to reveal...

**I know it was a pretty bad cliffhanger, but in my defense I had to stop some time. I need three reviews minimum if you want to know what that object was. The next chapter gets really good so the more reviews the faster it will come. Please Read and Review, they always help.**


	2. The Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any characters created my Christopher Poalini, only the ones that come to me in my dreams. **

Sapphire light reflected across the room. Saphira, who never would drop her jaw in awe for fear of letting down her guard, showed in her eyes the delight of seeing this awsome gift. Eragon where as dropped his jaw in awe and looked like he would almost start drooling. Roran, who had really never had a good look at Zar' roc, was drooling. Qorum, even though he knew what was inside still could not keep from staring in awe. "It's incredible!" Eragon stuttered. It was a sapphire sheath. The sheath taking in light then letting it back out sea blue turned the whole room blue. When Qorum pulled out the sword inside Eragon almost fainted. It looked just like Saphira's scales. "I can't believe it!" Not just the color but imprinted into the hilt was _Shadeslayer_ along with a huge cut sapphire that the was the upper guard of the hilt. Qorum gestured over to Eragon who walked over to him and pulled out the sword.

He pulled it out too fast, for it was the lightest sword he had ever handled. The sword went flying and Eragon quickly yelled, "Gath sem sverdar un lam iet!" Immediately all the swords in the room flew into Eragon's hand. Nasuada gasped as her sword slipped out of her hilt, Qorum's sword was torn off his belt, Eragon's flew back off his leather hilt and to his hand. The only sword that didn't fly back was the new one. Blood oozed from his hand. Eragon cursed, and quietly whispered,"Waise heill." Soon afterwords the wounds sealed back up. Tired Eragon handed the swords back and picked up the new one. "Lot of trouble this has caused me already, oh well. I think this blade deserves the name Bjartskular, bright scales." "Well as I was going to tell you, that sapphire has energy storing capabilities. Along with, what you just found out, the lightest blade ever crafted, the first blade made by dragon fire, elven smiths, and dwarfs. It is unbreakable, and will always stay sharp no matter what. This is the biggest part of it, anything you kill with it, their energy will automatically go to the sapphire, giving you a lot of energy." "Thank you," Eragon said. Qorum bowed and walked out.

_Well Eragon, that was interesting. It will defiantly help us in our quest to overthrow Galbatorix, _Saphira told him. _Yes it really will, but first I need to figure out how to handle it, _Eragon replied. _Yes you really do, _Saphira said. Nasuada suddenly spoke," Well I hope that helps. I was told about this by the elves months ago. I knew how badly you needed a new sword so I ordered this." "Why did you never tell me?!" "I thought it would be a good surprise." "Fine," Eragon said. "I think we are done here than." "You are dismissed Eragon, Shadeslayer and Roran." Eragon and Roran bowed and walked out. At that very moment Eragon felt like something bad had happened. Eragon dismissed the idea, thinking it was just his imagination. As they were walking to the door, Roran said," Eragon, when you cast those two spells, I... I oh, I don't know, felt really strange like, something was flowing through my body. It was like, magic." "Well if somehow you did inhabit magic, it would be unsafe for you to try to use it," Eragon told him.

When they reached the room it was trashed. Items scattered everywhere, blankets, pillows, packs they were open and scattered. Eragon cursed_. Saphira_, Eragon called, but got received no response_. Saphira!_ Eragon cried tears in his eyes. Then Eragon yelled out into space," Saphira!" Roran walked over to him. "What happened?" "She's... she's... gone." Eragon sobbed than cried in his lap. Eragon cursed. "I, Eragon Shadeslayer, curse whom ever stole Saphira, my dragon and our last hope.

Across the Burning Plains, a tall man with long bangs covering his sad eyes sobbed. For he was leading a blue sapphire dragon to her destiny.

**I know another cliffhanger, but I like cliffhangers it ends a chapter very well. Any way if you want this story to go on I need more reviews. I would like to thank Jasmin the Tea Lady for being the first to review, I would also like to thank, silver mystic storm for being the second to review. Please remember Review or you will never find out who stole Saphira. I need at least two reviews for the next chapter which gets really good. So tell your friends (That aren't me. Haha.)**


End file.
